Feel the Burn
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: They meet every so often to get off and usually it isn't anything more than that. A short Takasugi/Kamui one-shot for my part of a trade!


**Title**: Feel the Burn  
**Pairing**: Takasugi/Kamui  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Disclaimer**: No  
**A/N**: Trade with Keltastalunta!

**Feel the Burn**

Kamui had his eyes set on his quarry and a hungry smile stretched across his face as he went in for the kill. He sped in and grabbed Takasugi by the back of the neck and shoved him into a wall... but then stopped. That whole thing had just felt all wrong.

Turning the man around, already knowing what to expect, Kamui smiled kindly and said, "My apologies, Takechi," before grabbing the front of his yukata and sending him soaring down the corridor. Damn the man for dressing up like Takasugi all the time! He'd even worked on having the same scent as Takasugi and that was just plain weird – humans could be so strange sometimes. The resultant scream, crash, and subsequent stillness was satisfying, but only just so because he was still left a horny Yato.

Putting his hands behind his head, Kamui sighed and started walking. It was a big ship, but there were only so many places one man could be – Kamui's rogue hair antennae twitched – like right behind him. Takasugi's body collided with his own, pushing them off to the side and he grinned just before a mouth crashed onto his own. His arms went around Takasugi's shoulders, fingers digging in and twisting in the fabric of the warm yukata just as his back hit a wall and _this_ was so much more like it.

Takasugi's mouth was harsh and demanding and it mirrored the hold he had on Kamui's hips. It was bruising and the sharp bite of teeth on his bottom lip had him opening his mouth to let in a slick tongue. Raising a leg, Kamui hooked it around Takasugi's hip and pulled him closer until their bodies were flush together, their hips slotting in just the right way for the sloppy kiss to break so Takasugi could let out a heavy huff.

Kamui smirked and rolled his hips, heart speeding up at the feel of Takasugi's hard cock, though clothed, against his own. Leaning forward, he chomped down on Takasugi's lip and literally dragged him back into a kiss. He hadn't quite meant to, but he'd bitten hard enough to draw a hint of blood and it wasn't the first time he'd done it. Takasugi never minded and if he did, he never said so, though Kamui had a suspicion that the samurai liked it as opposed to not if the way his head was pushed against the wall under the ferocity of the consequent kiss was anything to go by.

It was somewhat shameless the way Kamui moved his hips and ground them together, but he couldn't help himself. He'd been after this all day, he'd been burning for it by the time he'd managed to escape Abuto's watchful eyes. Sometimes it almost seemed like he was a nuisance on purpose and Kamui had half a mind to rip his other arm off for it. He'd deal with that when the right time came though, for now it was all about the hard body against his, the taste of a specific residual smoke, and the heady scent of musk.

"Hurry up," Kamui growled and Takasugi _answered_.

A hand grabbed Kamui's braid and _yanked_, forcing his head back as he was summarily turned and shoved face first into the wall. He couldn't have cared, he liked it rough, and Takasugi was the only one he'd ever met who dared be that way with him. The man just took whatever the fuck he wanted and Kamui fucking _let him._

The steel wall was chilled against his cheek and he hissed when his hair was pulled harder just as teeth bit into his neck. He curved his arm up to sink his hand into Takasugi's hair and grab a fistful to make sure he didn't move. Lips touched the deep bite mark like a balm and his eyes momentarily lost focus as Takasugi's other hand reached around to grab his dick through his pants. His hips bucked and he let out a stilted groan, his hot breath leaving behind a streak of moisture on the cool metal. And they still weren't going fast enough for him, so he tightened his grip on Takasugi's hair and pressed his ass back against the other's dick.

Teeth nipped at the back of his neck and he shuddered as a breath ghosted over his ear sending tingles down his spine. "So needy today."

"Don't make me kill you," Kamui retorted, glaring over his shoulder, his eye meeting a vivid green one darkened by lust.

Takasugi's pupil was dilated and narrowed, he looked starved and dangerous and it made Kamui's mouth water. There was a power in Takasugi, a presence that seemed to be inherent only to samurai – _real_ samurai, like it lived and breathed in their very blood, which made Kamui want to spill it more.

_Finally_, with an equally annoying and attractive smirk, Takasugi released Kamui's braid and roughly undid his pants... only to freeze just before pulling down the zipper. Kamui's fist slammed into the wall in his frustration, leaving a sizable dent behind, and Takasugi, not one to be intimidated, completely extricated himself. The sound of Kamui's hit was still an echo deep inside the hull, reverberating off metal to metal deep within the ship and that was the only noise aside from his breathing.

Spinning around, Kamui grabbed a fistful of Takasugi's yukata and glared. "Would you make up your mind already?"

"Patience," Takasugi chided, sliding his hand over the bulge of Kamui's cock. "I have another place in mind for this."

"Who says I even want it anymore?" Kamui shot back, shoving Takasugi away and out of reach, fuck but those hands were distracting.

There was a condescending chuckle. "Well, if you don't, that's fine. I'm leaving with or without you."

Takasugi gave him a smirk and a _look_ before turning away and heading down the corridor. Because of that _look_, Kamui was fucked, he knew he was. His fists clenched as his sides and his teeth gnashed, those looks snared him every damn time. It was a look only Takasugi could pull off, something exciting and enticing and psychotic all wrapped up into one. It was in the way the bastard's head tilted and his eye burned poison and his mouth turned up into a smile that wasn't a smile at all. It ignited something in Kamui himself, something that he craved and got addicted to whether it was good for him or not.

Growling under his breath, Kamui reluctantly looked over at Takasugi's back through his fringe and without his expressed consent, his legs started to move. He trailed after Takasugi, hating that he wanted it enough to actually follow along, he wasn't the bastard's play thing. It only rankled more that Takasugi was being so nonchalant, walking like he _didn't _have a raging hard on, like there was no reason to rush and hurry, it pissed Kamui right off.

He also hated that they'd both known he'd follow because whatever they had going, it always ended in some kind of satisfaction. Not just the gratification of release, but the thrill of butting heads and taking from each other, it helped settle some deep part of Kamui that was never linear. He didn't know if he liked or hated that because it wasn't like he relied on or wanted to rely on Takasugi for anything. They were just using each other as a means to an end both with sex and when it came to their ultimate goals.

The sex had started out as a way to pass the time when they got bored, their pent up energies coming to the fore and lashing out at the nearest most capable threat around. There was no real, tangible trust between them, they were allies for the moment, but given a circumstantial alteration, that could all change in an instant. They were convenient for each other, attracted to one another by a force that had nothing to do with affections and everything to do with power. It was something they both understood and so, when the urge rose and their blood came to life, they used each other to ease that itch and reign themselves back in.

That was it, that was all there was to it. Each time, without fail, it was rough and harsh, painful and engrossing. Yanking, pulling, biting, scratching, it was fighting in a different medium with no winner or loser. They used to only use each other once or twice every few weeks, but somewhere in there, maybe two months back or so, there had been a shift between them. Every few weeks had turned into every couple weeks had turned into every week and once or twice had become three to four times. The reason for the change didn't matter, it'd just become a thing and both of them had wordlessly adapted to it.

They made another turn, one of many so far, and Kamui grumbled, "The hell are you going?"

Takasugi didn't answer, only glanced over his shoulder looking every bit the smug bastard that he was. He had that little leer, the one that annoyed Kamui most, but he didn't let that show. If he displayed any kind of discomfiture because of it, Takasugi would pounce on that and use it against him. The guy was good at that, among other things – like he had a wicked tongue for both sexual and nonsexual purposes. Kamui's fingers twitched at his sides, what he wouldn't give to claw that look off Takasugi's face!

They made a few more turns, getting farther and farther into the ship. It was an area Kamui wasn't sure he'd ever passed through, not that that mattered. In retrospect, he probably should have paid more attention just so he could backtrack if he needed to. It was never safe to say what Takasugi was going to do and, similarly, Kamui was equally as unpredictable. He was confident in his abilities and knew that should he have to fight Takasugi, he'd hold his own just fine. Also considering how key they were to each other tactically at the moment, he didn't feel the need to be as on guard as he was with most everyone else.

Finally, Takasugi came to a slow stop in a wide, empty hall that had no light at the end of it. He was standing in front of a door with a flat metal handle and Kamui thought it probably led to a staircase or something.

"Well?" Kamui pressed after he'd caught up and they'd stood there almost a minute – Takasugi had done that on purpose just to annoy him, he could _feel _it.

Silently, Takasugi opened the door and, with an arm holding it open, stood aside for Kamui to look into it. It wasn't a room he'd ever been into before and it wasn't very big, didn't even have a bed in it. Not that Kamui needed a bed by any means, he'd just thought there might be one there for convenience reasons. They hadn't had sex in a bed too many times, actually. Their style was more getting to it on whatever was around in their immediate vicinity rather than taking the time to relocate. Which was largely why Takasugi leading him somewhere was so out of the ordinary and, frankly, unsettling.

Regardless, Kamui moved closer beside Takasugi and peeked more into the room, finding it less than impressive. There was nothing special about it and he didn't see why they'd had to walk what felt like halfway through the ship for _this_. It was sort of begrimed and appeared to be some variation of a study, though, an abandoned one. There wasn't much dust that he could see, but it was clear it hadn't been used in a long time, if ever since the start of their voyage after the last port they'd passed through. The room had a desk on the far side beneath a set of windows covered by thick shades, there was a bookshelf along the wall to the left, a door to the right that might be a bathroom or a closet, and a couple chairs, one at the desk and the other serving no purpose across the room near the corner.

"You can leave if you want," Takasugi said and there was that sneer again, that infuriating fleer.

Scowling, Kamui held his head high and walked in, throwing a glare over his shoulder for good measure. He found the light switch and flicked it on, surprised then to find that lights weren't those bright neons that he was convinced were designed to give him headaches. Instead, only a single low lit lamp around the corner to the left came on and it was so much less irritating than any of the other lighting he'd come across on the ship. Though it was low, it cast enough of a glow around the room to see that it wasn't too dusty and actually better off than he'd originally thought.

All of that fell to the wayside when the door clicked shut and Kamui was grabbed by the back of his neck. He was turned around by a rough hand and Takasugi's landed on his with enough force for their teeth to click together. It hurt, but then, a lot of what they did was some degree of painful. The thing Kamui had to keep in mind that Takasugi didn't was that he wasn't human, he could withstand more than Takasugi in that sense. There were times he thought it bothered Takasugi, but that was only a speculation. Looking in from the outside, Takasugi was a self-serving sadistic fuck and Kamui much preferred thinking of him that way as opposed to delving into waters he didn't want to know had more depth to them.

Boldly pressing a leg between Takasugi's legs as they kissed, he hummed, amused that he was just as hard as he'd been earlier, the walk hadn't effected him at all. Not that Kamui was one to speak, his dick was still pulsing inside his pants, which he was ready to take off. But his hands were too busy being tangled in Takasugi's hair to bother with his pants just yet and the arms around his waist didn't feel like they were going to be getting to his pants, either. No matter, he poured more of himself into the biting kiss, nipping at Takasugi's bottom lip and dragging it out until he tasted blood on his tongue.

Their lips meshed back together and he pushed his tongue into Takasugi's mouth while pressing his leg more firmly against the other. They never used to kiss so much or so often, their trysts being more about getting right to the point rather than working their way toward it. Turned out that kissing could be pretty damn good though, it added another element to their meetings and gave them a different avenue to blow off steam. Kamui took every chance he got to bite and sink his teeth in, drawing blood at times and leaving bright marks in others. He liked that Takasugi would let him bite as much as he wanted in places that couldn't be seen and he liked the reprimands he got when he tried it in a place that couldn't be covered easily. It was like a game – a really fucked up one, granted.

Kamui's fingers twisted in Takasugi's dark hair, though he was mindful of the bandage covering his eye. Not knowing, he'd tried to take it off once and that hadn't been a fruitful endeavor. It'd ended with both of them going their separate ways angry and bleeding and there hadn't been even a spark of arousal from it. So, the bandage was respected and stayed on only for the sake of them getting off. A hand curved down to cup his ass and Kamui encouraged the touch, his hips canting into Takasugi's to roughly rut them together.

"Get... my fucking – hn, pants off," Kamui ground out between coarse kisses.

In answer, Takasugi started walking forward, pushing Kamui backward until the swell of his ass touched the desk. Good, that was good, something solid was always good. That whole hallway nonsense and changing locations had been bullshit, he was ready to get to it. His hands eagerly pulled at Takasugi's clothes, fumbling with the ties until he got frustrated and just tore the stupid thing. He got his tongue bitten for that, but it was worth it when he was able to touch his hands to Takasugi's toned chest and rake his nails down along his stomach. His own shirt had been parted and he readily shrugged out of it, snarling beneath his breath because his pants were still an issue – _why _were his pants still an issue.

"Useless," he hissed, yanking down his blasted pants and underwear until he could kick out of them.

He kissed Takasugi again, a hard one with darting nips, and pressed close enough for their bodies to touch. Being skin on skin wasn't a new experience for them, but it was always a little new for Kamui each time. Feeling someone's heartbeat against his flesh and wanting to make it beat faster while also wanting equally as much to rip it out and make it stop beating forever wasn't the most stable thought process to have. He'd once bitten Takasugi there over his heart, bitten hard enough to break through skin and he'd been so out of it that he'd begun to gnaw, fully intent on biting his way through Takasugi's skin, muscle, and bone to rip the bastard's heart out with his teeth. Takasugi had been in a foul mood over it for upwards of two weeks and Kamui was semi-convinced that Takasugi's avoidance had more to do with him liking it rather than him being legitimately mad about it.

But that was just more needless speculation.

"Turn around," Takasugi ordered, pushing at Kamui's hips.

He turned willingly without a fuss, well used to taking the bottom role. They switched roles every now and then, but Kamui tended to be the bottom the most. It wasn't a dominance thing, it just _wasn't_ when it came to them. It was that Kamui's body could heal itself a hell of a lot faster than Takasugi's could, so, again, it went back to convenience.

As expected, Takasugi didn't waist any time. He pushed Kamui down until he was bent over the desk, ass on display, and Kamui might have been embarrassed had he any sense of shame. Truth was, he didn't care and was comfortable enough with Takasugi to spread his legs and prostrate himself to meet their bodily needs. A hand pushed on the center of his back between his shoulder blades to keep him down and seconds later, two cold fingers covered in lube or spit, it didn't matter which, were pushing into him. He grit his teeth against the sting, but stayed relaxed and accepted the intrusion.

It wasn't uncommon for Takasugi to start with two fingers on him and he could honestly say he didn't mind it. The reason being that starting with one often got on his nerves because the build up to the second one seemed unnecessary to him, why not start with two? It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the burn of being stretched or the –

"_Hnngg –"_

– that right there, the prostate thing. Takasugi was a goddamn ace at finding it and it lessened the burn and loosened Kamui up fast every single time. His eyes squeezed shut and his head dropped closer to the desk as he moved his hips back against Takasugi's fingers. He was able to get some stimulation on his cock by using the desk and that made him sigh. Heat spread over his skin and stars alighted the edges of his vision, little crackles of lightning unable to drown out the pain completely, so coalesced with it instead.

"Skip the third," Kamui said, not having the patience for it after all the fucking around in the hall.

With one last maddening rub to his prostate, Takasugi pulled his fingers out and there was a pause and some rustling as he slicked his cock up. Kamui's eyes slit open to stare down at the desk, his fingers preparing to dig into it when Takasugi pushed in. It was going to burn and sting like hell since he wasn't fully prepped, but it was no secret he liked it. They'd figured out a long time ago that they both have a penchant for pain, Kamui especially, so there was no need to hide it when he only wanted to exacerbate it.

Hands gripped Kamui's hips and he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the other's thick cock to roughly push into him. Takasugi wasn't slow when it came to fucking into him, instead making quick work of slamming in and taking up a fast pace. But this time, Kamui's eyes opened wider when Takasugi moved up behind him and in lieu of entering him, simply stood against him. One of Takasugi's hands slid up Kamui's back, nails scratching, though it wasn't hard enough to leave marks. It was then Takasugi did the strangest, most intimate thing he'd ever done and grabbed Kamui's hand. To say he was shocked was an understatement, this wasn't the type of guy that went around holding hands and Kamui wasn't that type, either. He had half a mind to squeeze and break the bones there, but there was an estranged part of him that was actually curious.

He took their hands and inched them forward toward the base of the window where Kamui's fingertips felt a small something, a gadget of some kind. Their fingers curled around it and Kamui felt buttons and had been about to ask until Takasugi pushed one of them. The shades suddenly cracked open and slanted rays of sunlight came pouring in, hitting Kamui's arms, chest, and face. The sudden burning made him let out a startled cry before he was able to snap his teeth, cutting off the noise. He didn't shy away, though his head turned and his eyes closed, and his body seized, freezing up with muscles taut.

"F-fuck!"

The shades closed with a slide of the knob in the opposite direction and Kamui fell forward heavily onto the desk. He... hadn't been expecting that. Of all the things, sunlight had not been one to cross his mind at any point.

"You liked it," was spoken lowly from behind him.

Takasugi was rocking his hips teasingly from side to side and Kamui hadn't even noticed until then because his skin was still burning. It was rapidly lessening as he healed, but the stun factor had been strong enough to numb him to all other sensations. But feelings were coming back to him in slow increments and he had to wonder why Takasugi wasn't doing anything to him while he was coming back down. Not that it mattered because, all things considered, he was feeling _good. _

Takasugi wasn't wrong, his cock was hard and his blood was pumping, he'd fucking _enjoyed _that. The burns were mere stings by then and he became aware of just how firm the press of Takasugi's length was and without a doubt, he wasn't the only one who'd liked that. Any other time Kamui would have rewarded exposing him to sunlight like that with death, but he was going to make an allowance for this just this once... and... maybe more times.

Their hands remained on the remote and it took Kamui a minute to collect his bearings and figure out why. Takasugi was giving him a choice – take the remote or leave it to be taken, essentially giving Takasugi control. For whatever reason, Kamui didn't have to think very hard for the answer to come to him.

Taking his hand back, Takasugi picked up the remote for the blinds and Kamui was yanked up to stand straight by his braid. He turned his head for their lips to meet over his shoulder and though the angle was awkward, he didn't mind. He too what he want, he kissed Takasugi to the point of near pain and he could still taste blood from the cut he'd left on the inside of the bastard's lip earlier. He was trapped between the desk and a hard body and he couldn't keep in the moan that came out when Takasugi's hand left a stinging trail of scratches over his stomach.

Without warning, the blinds cracked open again and he snarled as he burned. He didn't recall falling back forward onto the desk, he only realized it had happened when Takasugi entered him just as the sunlight was tapered off. Kamui didn't try to stop the shout from leaving his mouth as his ass was suddenly full and stretched and burning like strips of skin along his body. But his dick was so hard, leaking precum where it was pressed against the desk and Takasugi felt so good inside him even without the stimulation of his prostate. Kamui was probably being stupid about the whole thing, for Yato, sunlight wasn't something to be played with, particularly in these conditions. He was in space, there weren't any ozone layers to lessen the potency of the rays, but _shit_, he couldn't give a fuck when he was feeling this good.

His body was throbbing with such a unique dance of pain and pleasure and he reflexively clenched when Takasugi pulled out and slammed back in, garnering him a groan from the man. He shouldn't be trusting Takasugi like this, not with sunlight nor his body, really, but he... couldn't help himself. He'd gotten him ensnared in whatever this was and there was no backing out, no giving it up, he'd had a taste and couldn't get enough.

The shades opened and Kamui's back arched, the light hitting along his spine and shoulders and his whole body tensed. He heard Takasugi cuss as he thrust into him fast and steady and Kamui _writhed_. His mouth dropped open and a line of spit fell from his mouth unwittingly as his eyes rolled and he met the next thrust with a hard push back. The room went dark again and Kamui was trembling under the strain of pain and shuddering from the pleasure. Takasugi's cock was brushing his sweet spot and each drag in and out of his body and the pace was becoming jerkier, less steady.

It was a push and pull, a give and take, each thrust into his body rutting his cock against the table and each pull out giving him a high as his prostate was brushed. His fingers scratched and tore at the desk and he curved his right arm in so he could sink his teeth into it. His body spasmodically jerked and he moaned against his arm when Takasugi leaned down and mouthed at the overly tender healing skin. That, too, was it's own form of pained pleasure and Kamui was reeling with it, his head spinning from it. This was draining him, this was terrible for him, but for the life of him he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop.

Takasugi fucked into him faster, Kamui could feel the bastard was close and fuck it all, he was close too. White was collecting at the center of his vision and he could hear Takasugi murmuring something repetitiously, but he couldn't make out what. There was all kinds of burning, under his skin and on it, Takasugi filled him up again and again, relentlessly. His blood was roaring through his veins, he felt so alive and liberated when by all rights he shouldn't. Pleasure was escalating, rapidly becoming too much, so much he was aching with it.

And then the blinds slit open again and Kamui yelled against his arm, biting down enough to cut and he came. He came so fucking hard, tingles erupted over his skin and his vision went white, then dark. It was unnatural the way his body locked up and it felt like he couldn't breathe, maybe he wasn't even breathing anymore that was why. His orgasm tore through him, ruined and wrecked him, it was the pinnacle, a pleasure to slam into the pain.

Though, the pain had lessened. His eyes weren't open, but he knew the room to be dark for the pain had ebbed. He wasn't truly aware of any of that until fingers pushed their way into his mouth, forcing him to let go of his arm. In total Takasugi style, those fingers pressed farther into his mouth and used that to raise his head, making blood and spit drip from his chin. The bastard was still buried inside him and he could feel cum sliding down between his thighs so he knew Takasugi had gotten off. Biting on the fingers in his mouth, he moved his hips until Takasugi got the idea and pulled out.

Carefully, Kamui braced himself with his hands and let go of Takasugi's fingers to rasp, "I didn't know we were that close to the sun."

Takasugi only grunted and Kamui's body felt like lead. It wouldn't feel that way long before it healed itself, but at the moment, he was ready to stuff his face full of food and hibernate for a bit. That mixture of pleasure and pain was still rolling through him, he couldn't believe how good it felt or that he'd gotten off like that. What Yato could say they'd cum to sunlight? No doubt Abuto would be every kind of horrified and worried if he ever found out. Kamui snorted at the prospect and looked over his shoulder when he heard the sound of cloth.

Takasugi was getting dressed and Kamui was still standing there against the desk, tempted to just sit on it. This was the most common ending, one or both of them getting dressed to leave. They always parted ways, always did their own thing and rarely crossed paths again during the rest of the day. So, Kamui thought nothing of it and slowly picked up his shirt, wishing he had a tissue or something because cum sliding out between his legs wasn't the greatest feeling. Takasugi finished dressing first and Kamui wasn't expecting a goodbye or anything, they didn't do that, either.

"Hurry up."

Kamui paused in putting his pants on and raised a brow at Takasugi's back. "What?"

He wasn't answered right away and Takasugi didn't turn around or glance at him, he just said neutrally, "It's dinner time."

With a huff and a slow smirk, Kamui went back to dressing. "Good, I'm starving."

Huh – looked like using sunlight in sex play wasn't the only new thing to happen that day.

**THE END**


End file.
